


Nothing More

by DoyouwantaJellyBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyouwantaJellyBaby/pseuds/DoyouwantaJellyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sally Donovan came to think about Sherlock Holmes the way she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More

I'm sure that I've just Imagined him,  
Surely, he can't really exist.  
But here he is again, like he owns the place,  
And making everyone pissed.

At first, it was brilliant, and I was in awe.  
He was extraordinary, a genius in fact.  
But then he started saying how stupid we were,  
And then something just snapped.

After that, I realised that he wasn't extraordinary,  
He wasn't brilliant, he was simply a freak.  
When he could see all your secrets in one single look.  
In front of him, I refused to look weak.

So I'll never let him know of that short spans of time,  
When I looked at him with such awe.  
I'll insult him and hurt him as he had hurt me,  
As he's just a psychopath, a freak, nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my Tumblr is http://doyouwantanawesomejellybaby.tumblr.com


End file.
